fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Jake Flynn
Jake jest dalekim potomkiem Fineasza. Urodził się w 4541 roku. Wychował się w czasach wojny. Już w wieku 15 lat został przywódcą ogromnych wojsk. Był chłopakiem Nicole Strong. Wygląd Jake jest bardzo podobny do swojego dalekiego przodka Fineasza. Jest umięśniony, ma trójkątną głowę i granatowe oczy. Ma rude włosy, jednak jest to jaśniejszy odcień od włosów Fineasza. Jest wysoki. Najczęściej przybiera wredny, pewny siebie wyraz twarzy. Ma ciemną - opaloną, od mieszkania na Merkurym, skórę. Jest dość przystojnym chłopkaiem. Osobowość Jake jest wredny i opryskliwy. Jest także dzielny, niczego się nie boi. Mówi to co myśli, nie tłumi w sobie uczuć. Kiedy czegoś zapragnie - zdobywa to. Nie pozwala na to by ktoś nim pogardzał i nie daje sobą pogardzać. Nie płaszczy się przed innymi. Jest wredny, chamski i arogancki. Bywa wulgarny. Jest raczej spokojny. Wydaje się być opanowany i trudno go wytrącić z równowagi, lecz kiedy to się stanie chłopak wpada w szał. Wścieka się, kiedy ktoś nie chce przystać na jego propozycję/warunki. Historia Jake urodził się w 4541 roku na Merkurym. Kiedy był mały jego rodzice zginęli, a kego wychowaniem zajął się jego bogaty wujek, jeden z ważniejszych potomków Fineasza i Ferba, pracujący w dowództwie, mający duże wpływy - George Flynn.Mężczyzna nie miał własnych dzieci, dlatego mógł dać Jake'owi wszystko co najlepsze i zapewnić mu wspaniałą przyszłość. Kiedy Jake miał pięć lat, w jego życiu pojawiła się Nicole Strong. Dziewczynka zamieszkała razem z nim i Georgem. Chłopak zaprzyjaźnił się z nią. Byli sobie bardzo bliscy i traktowali siebie tak jakby byli prawdziwym rodzeństwem. Z upływem czasu Jake zakochał się w Nicol. Kiedy Nicol straciła prawą rękę, a zastąpiono ją metalową, miała stać się tajną bronią, która zakończy wojnę. Dlatego od tej pory ona i Jake trenowali razem, tak aby chłopak znał wszystkie chwyty Nicol i potrafił z nią walczyć, gdyby zdradziła. Miał być jedyną osobą, która będzie w stanie ją zabić. Początkowo chciano wychować dzieci we wzajemnej wrogości do siebie, jednak to było niemożliwe. Postanowiono więc tak trenować Jake'a, by mógł ją zabić pomimo łączących ich uczuć. W wieku 13 lat, Jake podarował Nicol na urodziny własną asteroidę. Tego dnia zostali parą. Z czasem Jake stał się dowódcą wszystkich wojsk i zaczął skupiać się wyłącznie na pracy. Nie miał czasu dla Nicol. Stwierdził, że skoro jest bogaty i ma taką władę, to wszystko mu wolno. Czuł się jak pępek świata i wszystkich traktował z góry. Mimo to nadal zależało mu na Nicol. Kiedy mieli 15 lat dziewczyna z nim zerwała. Chłopak był wściekły i chciał do niej wrócić, jednak ta odmówiła, proponując przyjaźń. Ten postawił jej ultimatum: "albo miłość, albo wrogość". Kiedy Nicol cofa się w czasie, życie Jake'a diamentalnie się zmienia. Nikt nie wiedział gdzie jest Nicol, zaczęły krążyć pogłoski o tym, że Jake ją zamordował, gdyż chciał kontynuować wojnę. Na wszelki wypadek odebrano mu przywileje i rangę, tłumacząc to zakończeniem wojny. Jake jednak domyślił się o co chodzi i obiecał sobie, że ją odnajdzie. Wkrótce to staje się jego obsesją. Jake jest zdeterminowany by odnaleźć Nicol. Chce ją zmusić do związku z nim, a jak się to nie uda, to pragnie ją zabić, co zrobiłby bez mrugnięcia okiem, gdyż treningi już go do tego przygotowywały. Kiedy Nicol odbywa podróż do innego wymiaru, Jake odnajduje ją i przedstawia jej swoje zamiary. Widząc, że dziewczyna nie chce do niego wrócić, ściga ją w celu jej zabicia. Podróżuje w czasie i przestrzeni, nie tylko po to by ją odnaleźć, ale także po to, by doprowadzić ją do szaleństwa. Kiedy dochodzi do ostatniej walki pomiędzy nimi, Nicol pokonuje go z pomocą Emily i Buforda. Ona jednak nie potrafi go zabić, ze względu na to co ich kiedyś łączyło. Jake mówi, że jego miłość do niej umarła i, że potrafi pogodzić się z porażką. Jednakże chłopak poprzysięga powrót i zemstę. Relacje Nicole Strong thumb|200pxJake i Nicol poznali się w wieku pięciu lat. Dziewczyna opuściła swoją rodzinna planetę (a właściwie księżyc) i zamieszkała z nim i jego wujkiem. Bardzo się ze sobą zaprzyjaźnili. Razem chodzili na treningi, spędzali ze sobą dużo czasu. W wieku 13 lat stali się parą, a zerwali ze sobą w wieku 15 lat. Jake o Nicol Nicol stała się dla Jake'a bardzo ważna. Była częścią jego życia - nie wyobrażał sobie go bez niej. Chłopak starał się każdą wolną chwilę spędzać z Nicol. Pocieszał ją, gdy była smutna, był o nią zazdrosny, kiedy spędzała czas z innymi chłopcami. Od czasu, gdy dziewczyna straciła prawą rękę, trenowali razem. On i Nicol nie wiedzieli, że dziewczyna ma być tajną bronią, która zakończy wojnę. Ze względu na swoją metalową rękę i ukryty w niej laser, miała być niepokonana. Jednakże, dowódcy byli zapobiegliwi i obawiali się, że może ich zdradzić (tym bardziej, że nie była jedną z potomków Fineasza i Ferba), więc postanowili wyszkolić kogoś, kto mógłby ją pokonać. Wybór padł na Jake'a. Od tego czasu, chłopak miał indywidualne treningi na których "zabijał" hologramy przypominające Nicol. Choć wiedział, że to tylko symulator, nie chciał tego robić. W końcu jednak, poddał się. Został wytrenowany, na tyle, że byłby w stanie zabić prawdziwą Nicolę. W odcinku "Chodzi o czas!", po zerwaniu, chce aby dziewczyna do niego wróciła, ale ona odmawia, więc ten zaczyna jej grozić. W odcinku Bitwa i psychol, powraca i chce się zemścić za to, że dziewczyna do niego nie wróciła. Każe jej zostać jego dziewczyną, a kiedy ona odmawia, ten oświadcza, że nie będzie dziewczyną żadnego innego chłopaka i jest gotowy ją zabić. Nicole o Jake'u Kiedy tylko się poznali, Nicol poczuła się dobrze przy Jake'u i była w stanie mu zaufać. Spędzała z nim wiele czasu i traktowała go jak najlepszego przyjaciela. Wiedziała, że może zawsze liczyć na jego pomoc i zawsze mu się zwierzyć. Nie widziała w nim nikogo więcej niż tylko przyjaciela. Jej pierwszym chłopakiem był Mike i był dla niej bardzo ważny. Kiedy on zmarł, zaczęła traktować chłopców jak zabawki. Czuła się dowartościowywana, mogąc bezczelnie ich rzucać i łamać im serca. Jej charakter całkowicie się zmienił, podobnie jak charakter Jake'a. W jej trzynaste urodziny, kiedy chłopak podarował jej lokal na asteroidzie, podjęli decyzję o zostaniu parą. Jake był jedyną osobą, którą Nicol nie pomiatała i jedynym chłopakiem, od czasów Mike'a, którego traktowała poważnie. Wszystko się zmieniło, kiedy Jake przejął dowództwo nad armią. On i Nicol zaczęli się od siebie oddalać. Praca pochłaniała Jake'owi dużo czasu, a Nicol czuła się niedoceniona i stała się zaborcza. W wieku piętnastu lat, zerwali ze sobą. Nicol chciała się zemścić, jednak Jake przewidział jej plany. Te ich miłosne perypetie doprowadziły do zakończenia wojny. Po tych wydarzeniach Nicol zdała sobie sprawę, z tego, że nie może ciągnąć związku z Jake'm, bo traktuje go niemalże jak brata. Dziewczyna oferuje mu przyjaźń, jednak chłopak nie przystaje na te warunki. Emily Fletcher Emily była w przyjaznych stosunkach z Jake'm, kiedy ten chodził z Nicol. Kiedy jednak zerwali, Emily nie kontynuowała znajomości z chłopakiem, gdyż nigdy nie byli jakimiś wielkimi przyjaciółmi. Jednakże często się widzieli, a Emily zauważyła jakieś zmiany zachodzące w Jake'u. Dowiedziała się, że ten chce odnaleźć Nicol i że ma na jej punkcie obsesję. Wiedziała, że Jake jest niebezpieczny, więc postanowiła odnaleźć Nicol i ją ostrzec. Razem z nią szukała sposobu jak powstrzymać Jake'a. Jednakże potwornie się go bała. Raz nawet stoczyła z nim walkę, którą przegrała. Jake oszczędził ją tylko dlatego, że chciał by przekazała Nicoli wiadomość. Po walce Jake'a i Nicol, Emily postanowiła trzymać się od chłopaka z daleka. Alin Delonds Jake i Alin znają się z pola bitwy. Mimo tego, że byli wrogami, Alin skrywała do niego uczucie, o którym nikomu nie mówiła. Była wniebowzięta, kiedy dowiedziała się, że Nicol i Jake zerwali oraz gdy wojna się zakończyła. Postanowiła zdobyć Jake'a. Nie wiadomo czy jej się to udało. Buford Van Stomm Jake wie, że Buford jest chłopakiem Nicol, jednak nie robi to na nim wrażenia. Nicol miała wielu chłopaków, którzy dla niej nic nie znaczyli i Jake twierdzi, że Buford jest po prostu jednym z nich. Fineasz Flynn Jake o Fineaszu Jake miał o swoim dalekim przodku ciekawe wyobrażenie. Myślał, że Fineasz był zły i chciał uprzykrzyć życie ludziom. Jake za wszelką cenę postanowił być taki jak on. Kiedy Fineasz odbył podróż w czasie, Jake'owi nawet przez głowę nie przeszło, że to jego daleki pradziadek. Był zszokowany, kiedy poznał prawdę. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie dalekiego przodka. Mimo to, po tym spotkaniu postanowił zmienić swój charakter na lepszy. Fineasz o Jake'u Fineasz nigdy by się nie domyślił, że jego potomkowie kiedyś będą źli i wywołają wojnę. Był przerażony kiedy poznał Jake'a. Dla Fineasza, to po prostu niewiarygodne, że jego potomek jest tak zły. Fineaszowi ciężko przyjąć to do świadomości, dlatego nie chce myśleć, że Jake i inni źli ludzie z przyszłości są jego potomkami. Chłopakowi ciężko się z tym uporać, dlatego nie przyjmuje tego do swojej świadomości. Demi Delonds Jake jest wrogiem Demi. Z tego co dowiadujemy się w odcinku "Chodzi o czas!" dziewczyna zna go bardzo dobrze. Pamięta jego imię, a on pamięta ją. Prawdopodobnie brali razem udział w wielu nierozstrzygniętych bitwach. Zawarli porozumienie po zakończeniu wojny. George Flynn George Flynn to daleki potomek Fineasza, a także wujek Jake'a - brat jego ojca. Po śmierci rodziców Jake'a to George się nim zaopiekował. Mężczyzna nie miał własnych dzieci, więc traktował Jake'a jak własnego syna, a Nicol jak własną córkę. Był on jednym z najważniejszych ludzi wśród potomków Fineasza i Ferba - pracował w dowództwie. Dzięki niemu Jake miał zapewnioną dobrą przyszłość. Między innymi dzięki niemu młody Flynn już w wieku 15 lat stał się dowódcą wszystkich wojsk Wenus i Merkurego. George starał się by Jake'owi niczego nie brakowało. Załatwiał mu najlepsze treningi. George pracując w dowództwie, wziął udział w tajnym projekcie, którego celem było zrobienie z Nicol tajnej broni, która miała zakończyć wojnę. Gdyby jednak plan nie wypalił, a ona zdradziła postanowiono trenować Jake'a by był gotowy ją zabić. Dzięki temu Jake i Nicol byli prawdopodobnie najlepiej szkolonymi ludźmi na świecie. George chciał dobrze, nie miał pojęcia, że to zniszczy Jake'owi życie i że chłopak będzie chciał wykorzystać te umiejętności do własnych korzyści. Wystąpienia *...i Nicol **Irving z przyszłości **Chodzi o czas! **Historia Nicol (tylko wspomniany) **Historia Nicol - ciąg dalszy (tylko wspomniany) **Przez drugi wymiar **Stary przyjaciel **Bitwa i psychol *Miłość i krew - czyli jak przetrwać wojnę *Niebieskowłosa tajemnica (EkawekaDxC) **Co przyniesie czas (tylko wspomniany) **Koleżanka z przyszłości (tylko wspomniany) **Determinacja **Trójkąty **Klej na krześle **Kobieta z ekranu **Ostatni taniec **Miłość pod zaborami **Umywam ręce od odpowiedzialności! (tylko wspomniany) **Zjednoczenie rodziny Rarity **Gwardia Valmiry i Jake'a **Niemiecka piosenka **Za wolność naszą i waszą **To jest wojna! **Kanałami do wolności **Gdy kończy się nasz świat Kategoria:Bohaterowie Kategoria:Zmyśleni bohaterowie Kategoria:Inne pokolenia Kategoria:Mężczyźni